georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
Angie Gets Tanked
Angie Gets Tanked is the 19th episode in Season Three of George Lopez; it was also the 47th overall series episode. Written by Richard Goodman, the episode, which was directed by Joe Regalbuto, originally aired on ABC-TV on March 19, 2004. Synopsis A revealing picture of Angie getting soaked in the dunk tank at the school carnival shows up online for all the kids at school to see, and George plots revenge on the kid who took the picture. Storyline At Carmen's school carnival fundraiser, George and Angie manage the dunk tank. George insults an overweight kid named Lawrence (Jamal Mixon), calling him "the hardest working colon in high school", to which prompts Principal Stoller (Almy Brooks), the principal, in telling George and Angie that the school has a "zero tolerance policy" concering verbal abuse, which includes faculty and parents, to make George leave the school grounds and write an apology letter to the kid. Then, a picture of Angie, all wet from being dunked in the dunk tank, is posted by someone on the school website and everyone begins to make fun of Carmen. George, who suspects Lawrence is responsible for the picture, tries to get back at him by posting a picture of Lawrence's head on a pig's body on his computer, with the help of Max. In the end, it's revealed that Jason's wheelchair-bound brother, Eric (Soren Fulton), just as a prank, posted the picture of Angie on the internet. Angie tries to call him out, but can't bring herself to yell at a handicapped child, and decides to just let it go. Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas *Emiliano Díez as Vic Palmero Guest Starring *Bryan Fisher as Jason McNamara *Soren Fulton as Eric McNamara *Jamal Mixon as Lawrence Baxter *Brooks Almy as Principal Stoller *Gianni Manganelli as Timmy *Danielle Riffenburgh as Hot Girl *Kenny Lofton as himself Quotes *'George': (about Lawrence) Ladies and gentlemen, there goes the hardest-working colon in high school! (to Lawrence) Come on, man! Take another shot! *'Lawrence': Yeah? Well, perhaps if the target was a little bigger, like your head! ---- *'George': If I wanted people to see a picture of my wife like that, I would have married a Playmate! *'Benny': Yeah, that's what stopped you. ---- *'George' writing an apology letter to Lawrence: How's this? "Dear Lawrence, this is an apology. (pauses) Do not eat this letter." ---- *'George': Angie! What are you doin' in the tank?! *'Angie': Covering for you. You said you were just goin' to the bathroom. That was half an hour ago! *'George': There was a long line. Churro? *(A little girl throws a ball, but misses the target) *'Angie': You are so lucky I didn't get dunked. (to the little girl) Sweetie, why don't you save that last ball, and then when Mr. Lopez comes, then... *(The little girl ignores her and throws her last ball at the target which dunks Angie into the tank) *'George': (to the watching crowd) That's all right! She's Cuban! She'll be in Miami in 2 days. ---- *'George': (after Angie tries to convince the principal that George had no intention of teasing Lawrence) It's too late, Angie. Esta grande chillon ya me frego. *'Angie': What? *'Principal Stahler': He said, "the big crybaby screwed him". (George and Angie are surprised) I used to teach Spanish. ---- *'Angie' (to Eric): I have half the mind to tie your hands behind your back and push you into a pool! *'Jason': That would kill him. ---- Trivia *To provoke Lawrence to buy balls to throw at the dunk tank, George quotes Mama Klump from the 1996 comedy The Nutty Professor when he claps his hands together and exclaims "Hercules!" The actor who portrayed Lawrence, Jamal Mixon, also portrayed Ernie Klump Jr. in The Nutty Professor and its' sequel, Nutty Professor II: The Klumps. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Quotes Category:Episodes with Angie's name in the title